


Swirling

by avvishodgson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genocide, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvishodgson/pseuds/avvishodgson
Summary: A short story I wrote for my English class. Critique is welcome.





	Swirling

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote for my English class. Critique is welcome.

Swirling, pulling, twisting, the creatures swirled through the air, coming down from the sky in silent waves by the millions, spreading all around the planet, unnoticed. 

It was impossible to escape as it writhed towards you, filling the rooms every crack and crevasse, smothering you in black, cutting off your senses.

Then it would enter through your mouth and nose, filling your throat and stomach, filling your whole body till your muscles and organs were crushed from the pressure, eyes bursting from your head, stomach tearing itself in half. Everything once in your body would drop out from you in a thick paste, letting the swarm fill and control your empty skin like some sick puppeteer. 

After some time, the skin would stain black and harden, any features from the original face was smoothed out, leaving an expressionless black porcelain face that over time grew to accommodate many eyes, with horns sprouting from hardened skin. Taking your form, changing and making it its own, in one night a whole race had been wiped out and, in its place, a new race had emerged. 

They came, took our home and made it theirs. Our planet, the first of many to fall.


End file.
